Learning Your History
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: Oneshot Vegeta doesn't like his son from the future's wife, Kimmi, who is also the daughter of Rin and Piccolo. But when she asks about the Sayain history, will he tell her? Or just grunt a walk away. Has spoilers from Secret Life Of A Sayain Teenager, Rin's Story.Rated teen to be safe.


The whole time Vegeta tried to ignore his future versions of son and his half-breed Wife, while they were living with him and the blue-haired woman, to their little human wedding. He would usually stay in the Gravity room where his older son would join him. It wasn't his son who was the problem to him. It was the girl. While, his son and Goku's little brat, looked completely Saiyan, besides Trunks' hair, She looked Namekian, disgrace to her Saiyan Race.

_Bleh._ He thought sitting down eating all of the 100 hundreds sandwiches his human wife made. When _she_ walked in. Vegeta gave a glare, then turned back to his food. Kimmi smiled at the grumpy man. She grabbed a glass and poured some water in it.

"Hey Vegeta" she said starting up a question.

_What does she want now?_ Vegeta thought.

"Can you tell me some things about the Sayain race?"

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked shocked.

" While, with my high intelligence I love to fill my brain with more knowledge with material that, usual earthlings and/or Sayains do not concern or yearn to know, but me: I'm all _ears._" She said with a laugh stilling sounding like a little girl, but a very intelligent little girl.

_SO his son married a geek, like himself, hm?_ "But why learn about Sayains? Go bother you Namek of a father."

" He already told all he knew about the Namekins, He really doesn't know that much I had to learn more from Dende." She complained. "Please Vegeta! I wont stop begging to you do." _Now back to the little girl talk, hm?_

"Fine," he said with 'hmmpt' She squealed and Vegetal covered his ears from the pain, he hoped he never had a daughter with that blasted blue-haired woman.

He started "Long ago there was a planet called planet Plant, which was occupied by two races: the Saiyans and the Tuffles. The Tuffles were an advanced race with big cities and highly developed technology." Kimmi nodded along taking it all in. " The Saiyans were strong savages"

"Duh!" she stated.

" Do you want me to tell you this or what?" Vegeta yelled.

" Yeah!" Kimmi yelled back. Vegeta rolled his eyes and started back up where he left off. " The Saiyans were strong savages, who lived in wastelands, attacked the Tuffles at times. Because of the Tuffles great technology, they were able to fight against the naturally strong Saiyans when needed.

"Then one day, the Saiyans banded together and attempted to overtake the planet. The war raged on for many years without anyone clearly having the advantage. Advanced weaponry took on brute strength resulting in a stalemate; that is until a full moon appeared. If a Saiyan looks at the full moon, they transform into a giant ape-like state called Oozaru."

"I already knew _that_ Vegeta," Kimmi stated smartly.

" Will you let me finish!"? He yelled. "In this form their already great power grows tenfold. Luckily for the Tuffles, this event happens only once every seven or eight years. After this transformation had occurred, the Saiyans easily crushed the Tuffles out of existence. From then on the planet was called Planet Vegeta, named after the Saiyans ruler King Vegeta.

"But there was a problem. With their arch-nemeses gone, they had no one to fight but each other. Soon they met a race called the Arconians. These are people responsible for supplying the Saiyans with the technology they are so famous for using. In return for this technology the Saiyans would conquer planets for the Arconians, who worked for a being named Frieza." He finally finished Kimmi frowned and her head was turn to the side abit. Kinda like a dog.

" So that's how Freiza took over your planet?" He simply nodded and got up from his seat, " wait can you tell me more?"

"No. You're a annoying little brat, Leave me alone." He said walking away. She sat back and 'hmmpt'.


End file.
